The Chronicles of Soupy
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: Summary: Everyone's favorite group of ninja track down their new enemy, Soupy, for the Special Brownie prank that he pulled and end up having to go through... South America! Read the randomness and the Yaoi that occurs in the later chapters.


**Hey everyone! Listen up, cause I really need your help on this. THE HEAT IN CALIFORNIA IS INSANE!!! However, thanks to my brain getting cooked by the heat, I have come up with four fanfic ideas. I will put all four story pilots on the site (They're all Naruto fanfics, so they'll be easy to find) and the one to get the most reviews by May 31st will be continued ASAP. The others will get continued... Whenever I feel like it. So, without anymore blab and filler, here's the second story! **

**Summary: Everyone's favorite group of ninja track down their new enemy, Soupy, for the "Special Brownie" prank that he pulled and end up having to go through... South America! Read the randomness and the Yaoi that occurs in the later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic except for the character, Soupy. **

**Warning: This fanfic is based on a stupid RPG me and my friend were doing over the phone so, BEWARE THE RANDOMNESS!!! Oh, and there are some negative stereotypes exploited in this, so... Don't hunt me down for them, please! **

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!!!" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Hinata, Itachi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Kabuto yelled as they figured out what had gone on a couple of days ago.

"Whenever I see that Soupy again, I'll... I'll..." Itachi growled as he clenched a kunai so hard that his hands started to bleed. Kakashi suddenly had a burst of intelligence **(OMG! It's a miracle! Kakashi's girl- I'm going to kill you... Tyranno's girl- Yipe!)**,

"Why don't we surf the web to see where the hell Soupy is right now?" Everyone gasped at the fact that Kakashi had suggested something useful.

_1 hour later... _

The gang is in Tsunade's office and looking up the info that they wanted online. "This office should have been mine..." Orochimaru growled as he looked around.

"Oh, shove it, Snake-Bastard! If this office is going to anyone, it would be the hyperactive blonde over there!" Tsunade yelled at her former team-mate. Naruto then started to cheer,

"Dattebayo! I'm going to be Hokage!" Everyone then yelled back,

"HELL NO!!!" Then Naruto started to whine as he looked back at the computer-screen. Kakashi was surfing the web when he stated,

"Apparently, Soupy has prepared for us coming to kick his ass because there's no info on his next cooking contest anywhere. Oh, wait!" Everyone leaned in curiously and Sakura asked,

"Did you find something, Kakashi-sensei?" Said sensei replied,

"$12.99 for _Make-Out Tactics_?! I paid at least double that!" Cue the classic anime-style fall.

"We don't have time for your perverted books! We have to find that brat, Soupy!"

_Meanwhile, In Italy... _

"What do you mean, "They're not dead"?!" An enraged green-haired man with his hair in a pony-tail screamed into a cell-phone. Soupy had just finished hosting a cooking event in Italy and had just recieved the news that his Konoha enemies weren't pushing up daisies like he planned. "Didn't you send them the "special-brownies" like I told you?!" There was a pause. "Not "special" as in Marijuana, "special" as in poisoned! Ugh..!!" Just then, the announcer of the cooking competition announced,

"Now, the moment that you've been waiting for, the wonderful expert chef, Soupy's next judging appearance will be in... Rio Grande Janero, during _Carneval_!" Soupy thought as he heard the information,

"Okay, as long as I prevent this information from being leaked out, I'll be okay..." Suddenly his eyes shifted to a young man who was placing the information on the web. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. no!!!" He started running over to the young man. "_Uno momento, senoro!_ Don't enter that..." The young man finished typing and clicked "enter". "_Information-o... _Oh-ho.. I'm about to die..!!"

_Back in the Konoha..._

The news of the cooking competition's location quickly reached Tsunade's computer. Kakashi qiuckly exclaimed,

"Hey, I found something!" Naruto asked,

"What, more deals on Ero-sennin's books?" Jiraiya replied

"Shut up, Naruto." Kakashi then stated,

"Well... yes. But while looking for more deals, information on Soupy's next competition appeared." Kabuto asked,

"Well..?" Kakashi read aloud,

"The famous Soupy will be judging his next cooking-contest in Sunny _Rio De Janero_, In Brazil." Jiraiya asked

"Right... So... Where's that again?"

"Some place in South America." Kabuto replied as he looked in a near-by atlas

"Alright, So how do we get there?" Naruto asked in his normal, hyperactive manner.

"Um... I think I heard that the... Um, The quickest and easiest way is to go through the U.S-Mexican border." Hinata meekly suggested.

"Ugh, So we have to go to America?" Sasuke groaned. Sakura replied, in a cheery manner,

"Relax, Sasuke, it can't be that bad." Now we go to Inner Sakura's POV:

_"Aw, Damn it!!! I finally get to go somewhere exotic with Sasuke and two factors are in my way! 1. Everyone's coming along, so we won't have any alone time, and 2. WE'RE GOING TO MEXICO?! How am I supposed to enjoy myself in that hell-hole!!! AHH! MY LIFE SUCKS!!!"_ Sakura was having this inner battle, while Ino thought,

"How can I get "Bilboard-Brow" not to go on this trip? Ahh, I don't want to share Sasuke with anyone especially not her!" Both girls were still fuming when Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright!! We're going to Mexico!" Tsunade nodded and stated,

"Right. Everyone go home and pack up, Tomorrow we're leaving for the U.S.-Mexican border."

**Alrighty then, That's the first chapter... Well, not really. But I really did not fell like typing out the whole of the three-part story of the Konoha gang meeting Soupy, poisoning him with ramen, Soupy trying to kill them with "Special"-brownies, and them all trying to chase him down through South America. So I just decided on the last one. So, um, after reading all four of the fanfics, please remember to vote for the one you want to be updated most! Please? **

**-Tyranno's girl **


End file.
